criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hakeem Kae-Kazim
|birthplace = Lagos, Nigeria |family = |yearsactive = 1987-present }} Hakeem Kae-Kazim is a Nigerian actor and voice actor, best known for playing Georges Rutaganda in the film Hotel Rwanda and Colonel Iké Dubaku in the seventh season of 24. Biography Kae-Kazim was born on October 1, 1962, in Lagos, Nigeria. His parents were an accountant and a civil engineer. When he was only one year old, his family and him emigrated over to the UK, where he became classically trained at the highly regarded and esteemed Bristol Old Vic. Once he graduated, Kae-Kazim was then offered to join the Royal Shakespeare Company, where he got to perform in roles like Cinna the Poet from Julius Caesar and Morocco from The Merchant of Venice. Later, he decided to move back to South Africa at the age of 25. He eventually moved to the U.S., and he began to appear in films by 1999. However, he received a substantial amount of praise for his performance in the 2004 film Hotel Rwanda. The film has helped him become more prominent. Since then, Kae-Kazim has begun appearing in more projects like Black Sails, Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End, and Halo: Reach. On Criminal Minds Kae-Kazim portrayed religious practitioner and soup kitchen worker Julio Ruiz in the Season Six episode "Corazón". Filmography *Dominion - 2 episodes (2015) - The Prophet *Black Sails - 16 episodes (2014-2015) - Mr. Scott *The Boy (2015) - The Father *State of Affairs (2014) - Unknown *Gotham (2014) - Richard Gladwell *Half of a Yellow Sun (2013) - Captain DUTSE *Strike Back - 2 episodes (2012) - Sulaimani *Covert Affairs (2012) - Somali Pirate *Last Flight to Abuja (2012) - Adesola *Black November (2012) - Dede *Unit 13 (2012) - Ringo *Generator Rex (2011) - Ghrun Set *Inside Story (2011) - Valentine *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Pedestrian and Character Voices (credited as Hakim Kazim) *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011) - Unknown *Man on Ground (2011) - Ade *Black Gold (2011) - Dede *NCIS: Los Angeles - 2 episodes (2011) - Abdul Habassa *CIS: Las Gidi (2011) - Commander Mohammad *Criminal Minds - "Corazón" (2011) TV episode - Julio Ruiz *Faith and Dreams (2010) - Rebel Leader *Human Target (2010) - Andre Markus *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010) - T'Chaka *Inale (2010) - Odeh *Final Fantasy XIV (2010) - Unknown *Halo: Reach (2010) - Jorge-052 (credited as Hakeem Kae Kazim) *The Saboteur (2009) - Mingo *Attack on Darfur (2009) - Captain Jack Tobamke *The Fourth Kind (2009) - Awolowa Odusami *Hurricane in the Rose Garden (2009) - Eddie *Halo 3: ODST (2009) Dr. Daniel Endesha (credited as Hakim Kazim) *The One Last Time (2009) - Batman *X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) - African Businessman *24 - 9 episodes (2009) - Colonel Iké Dubaku *24 (TV Movie) (2008) - Colonel Iké Dubaku *Tony 5 (2008) - Preacher *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - Connor *The Bourne Conspiracy (2008) - Unknown *The Jinn (2007) - Ahmad *Othello (2007) - Iago *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2007) - Chuckwei Bothame *The Golden Compass (2007) - Nicholas/Samoyed *Big Fellas (2007) - Ray Whitehead *Cane (2007) - Tommy *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) - Captain Jocard *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) - Gentleman Jocard *Lost (2006) - Emeka *Guild Wars: Nightfall (2006) - Djinn/Additional Voices *The Librarian: Return to King Solomon's Mines (2006) - Jomo *The Front Line (2006) - Erasmus *Othello: A South African Tale (2005) - Iago *The Triangle - 3 episodes (2005) - Saunders *Out on a Limb (2005) - D.I. Edwards *Slipstream (2005)- Runson *Coming to South Africa 2 (2005) - Mike *Hotel Rwanda (2004) - Georges Rutaganda *Coming to South Africa (2004) - Mike *King Solomon's Mines (2004) - Twala *Critical Assignment (2004) - Jomo *Mazinyo Dot Q (2004) - Charles *Human Cargo (2004) - Youssef *Canterbury Tales (2003) - Yasouf *Citizen Verdict (2003) - Boniface Thiberge *God Is African (2003) - Femi *Sunflower (2003) - Unknown *Global Effect (2002) - Satto *Animated Epics: Moby Dick (2000) - Queequeg *Die Wüstenrose (2000) - Raad (credited as Hakeem Kae Kassim) *The Secret Laughter of Women (1999) - Dr. Ade *After the Rain (1999) - Bingo *The Adventures of Sinbad (1997) - Ali Rashid *Trial & Retribution (1997) - D.C. Cranham (credited as Hakeem Kae Kazim) *Testament: The Bible in Animation (1996) - Ham *Ellington - 2 episodes (1996) - Tommy Knight *Hidden Empire: A Son of Africa (1995) - Equiano *Grange Hill - 11 episodes (TV Series) - Mr. Manyeke/Mrs. Manyeke/Mr. Manyeko *Love Hurts (1994) - Desmond Matankube *Runaway Bay (1993) - Henry Ornette *Double Vision (1992) - Barman (credited as Hakeem Kae Kazim) *Screen One (1991) - Jerome *Saracen (1989) - Bazantsi *The Bill (1988) - Kuzalo *The District Nurse (1987) - Ademola 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors